


I Never Got My Pie

by weepingangel221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, dean is the little spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:59:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingangel221/pseuds/weepingangel221
Summary: What happens when Cas goes to a bakery to surprise Dean and they're out of apple pie? (Hint: a lot of destiel fluffiness)





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the weird lines, I can't figure out how to fix it. haha! enjoy the story!

Cas had been waiting for the Winchesters to get back from interrogating some witnesses for the case they were working. He couldn’t figure out how to work the TV in the motel room (apparently, that skill doesn’t just come with being human). Once he gave up on that, he nearly had a heart attack when he opened Deans laptop to see the words “Busty Asian Beauties” flashing alongside scantily dressed girls in scandalous positions. He slammed the laptop shut and sat down hard on one of the beds. He sighed, he was bored out of his mind. Ever since he had fallen and become human, he’d felt useless. He didn’t see why Dean (and Sam of course) let him stick around. Cas was sure he was only allowed to stay because the brothers felt pity for him, the only reason he was still there was he had nowhere else to go. And, of course, there was Dean. No matter how hard Cas tried, he couldn’t leave Deans side for long. Even when he was an angel, he would always come when Dean called. Cas sighed to himself, he wanted to do something for Dean while he was waiting. Then it came to him. Of course! The perfect idea! He remembered a bakery he saw down the road when they drove into town the night before, Dean had pointed out the “award winning apple pie award” sign. Cas would walk down to the bakery and get Dean some pie before the brothers got back! Dean would love it.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean sighed as he walked back to the car. It's not that he's not happy that Sam's gonna get laid, hell knows the guy needs it, he's been bitchy all week, but it just magnified how alone Dean felt as he began driving back towards the motel. Of course, the one person who could fix Dean's problem was in that motel room, but Cas didn't feel the same way, Dean was sure of it. The least he could do though, was try to show that he was happy Cas was with them. The ex-angel had seemed really down the past few days, and Dean hoped he could cheer him up. He remembered a little bakery near the motel, he had noticed it because of the giant pie picture, but right next to that was a picture of a giant chocolate chip cookie. Dean remembered when Cas had first tried a chocolate chip cookie, it was fairly soon after he fell, and Sam, being the girl that he is, decided Cas needed some chocolate to cheer him up. It worked, but damn, the noises Cas made while eating the cookie did some strange things to Dean. Anyways, Dean decided he'd stop by the bakery on the way home and grab one of the giant cookies for Cas. He was sure to love it.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The bell over the door jangled happily as Cas walked into the bakery. He walked up to the register where a teenage boy was leaning against the counter playing on his phone. "Welcome to the Sunflower Bakery, best pie in town, what can I get for you?" He said in a monotone.  
"Hello, can I get a slice of pie to go please?" Asked Cas.  
"Sure, what kind?"  
"Apple, it's his favorite."  
"Sorry sir, we're all out of apple pie can I interest you in some..." Cas interrupted him with a yell. "Out of pie! Impossible! You don't understand! I NEED Apple pie you arrogant little human!!" Cas shouted, reaching across the counter to grab the boys collar.  
"Hey! Let go of me!!" He yelled, abruptly falling backward as Cas suddenly let go of the boys shirt and turned around. He'd just heard a very familiar voice.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean had been humming happily to himself as he walked up to the door of the bakery. He stopped quickly as he opened the door and heard someone yelling inside, some guy was holding the poor kid behind the counter off the ground by his collar. Without really thinking about it, Dean grabbed his gun from his waistband and shouted at the man. Only then did he notice the trench coat.  
"Cas?"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Cas whipped around and saw Dean standing there gun out, he quickly looked down at the ground in shame. Dean lowered his gun, said a quick sorry to the kid quaking behind the counter, grabbed Cas, and pulled him out the door.  
"I'm sorry Dean I'm so sorry, I was just trying to do something nice for you because I'm been so useless and you've been so generous to let me stay and..."  
Dean cut him off, "Woah Cas, I'm not mad, I was just trying to get you out of there before that kid called the cops. And what was that about you being useless and my generosity? You’re not useless! And it's not generosity Cas, you're family, and family sticks together." Cas looked down at the ground and mumbled, "family?"  
"Yeah Cas, family.” Dean said. “Sam and I want you around, you don’t have to prove your usefulness to us or anything like that. If you want to, I’m sure Sam would let you help with the research sometime, maybe he’d quit bitching about it so much.”  
Cas cracked a smile at that, “I’d be happy to help Dean.”  
They climbed into the impala and drove in silence for a few minutes. Cas suddenly looked over at Dean and asked in a confused voice, “Dean, why were you in the bakery? I thought you were working a case.”  
“Um, yeah, I was, but um, I was on my way home, and I just thought I’d stop in and um, get you a chocolate chip cookie.” The last part of his sentence was mumbled to the steering wheel and a blush was slowly creeping down his neck.  
“You… went to get a cookie… for me?” Castiel asked, a huge smile on his face.  
“Yeah, yeah, don’t make a big deal out of it,” grumbled Dean.  
“That’s interesting, I was going to get a slice of apple pie for you.”  
“Really? Oh, you were… thinking of me?”  
“Of course Dean, I often think of you.”  
Dean almost swerved off the road at that one, “Wha.. What do you mean you often think of me?”  
“I do not really understand human emotions, Dean, what does it mean when you think of a person at all times of the day and night and always have the desire to be with them and want them to feel that way as well.”  
Dean was trying very hard to not just grin like a madman now as he pulled into the parking lot of the motel. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. He wasn’t sure if Cas had really meant what he just said in the way Dean thought he did, but hell, now was as good a time as every to try. This is so not a chick flick moment, I don’t know what you’re talking about. “Cas, I feel the same way. I… I need you, man. I hate it when you’re not around and when I don’t know that you’re safe. It scares the hell out of me when you talk about leaving me.”  
Cas smiled softly at Dean and leaned closer across the seat, “what is that emotion called Dean?” he asked quietly in his deep voice.  
Damn, that was hot, it took all of Dean’s self-control to not jump him then and there, and all his courage to say what he says next, “I love you Cas.”  
Cas grinned, which was fucking adorable, and then launched forward and pressed his lips to Deans’. It was sloppy and off center and perfect.  
“I love you too, Dean.” Cas said when he pulled back. He started to move back in for another kiss when he suddenly paused, “Where’s Sam?”  
“Oh, he met a girl at the bar, he’s not coming home tonight.” Dean said, then blushed at the unintentional implication. But Cas just gave a wicked grin. “Perfect,” he said, as he opened the door and dragged Dean out and into the motel room.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
(the next morning)  
Cas woke up to the feel of a warm body snuggled in his arms. Suddenly, the body was moving to face Cas. Dean grinned sleepily, then looked horrified as a thought occurred to him, “Cas! I never got my pie!”


End file.
